


Second Date

by Aichi



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru and Ibuki are dating. Probably. That's what this is, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the meaning of the word "plot".

Mamoru isn't sure if he and Ibuki are dating or not.

Last weekend Ibuki had invited him out to dinner, this time without any “we're here to discuss work” pretense. They'd talked instead about whatever idle thoughts came to mind, about life, family, Vanguard, and so on – okay, admittedly, Mamoru had done most of the talking, and maybe he _had_ talked about work a lot. Ibuki hadn't seemed to mind though, and when Mamoru suggested they meet up at his place next time and maybe watch a movie together or something, he'd agreed.

The movie is something that Tokoha of all people recommended, because Mamoru had no time to find one for himself after being saddled with sudden last-minute work at Dragon Empire. It's a romance film, certainly not the sort of thing he would have picked out on his own, and almost sickeningly melodramatic – not that he's really paying it a lot of attention at this point. Meanwhile, Ibuki is apparently intently focused on it, staring at the television and wearing the same emotionless expression as usual. Mamoru periodically glances over at him, but it's impossible to gauge if he's enjoying himself or what he's thinking. Is this a date? Mamoru had _meant_ for it to be, but Ibuki is so unreadable there's no way to tell if he actually feels the same. Are they a couple? They're not exactly cuddling or anything, but they're definitely sitting closer together than they need to. It occurs to Mamoru that under that cold and detached exterior, Ibuki _is_ actually a considerate person – he'd tried to stop Mamoru getting involved in Plan G out of concern for his personal safety, after all, and throughout everything he's done his best to protect Tokoha and her friends – he just tries not to show it. Mamoru isn't going to fault the man for keeping up a facade, especially when there's so much about Ibuki that he still doesn't know, but if he's holding back like that _now_ , they're never going to get anywhere.

Mamoru deliberates for a moment, and decides to make a move, because _one of them has to_. He slides over until he's right next to Ibuki, and rests his head gently on the other man's shoulder. The gesture itself isn't particularly intimate, but it's a silent invitation for something more. Ibuki flinches at the touch, and looks at him with a raised eyebrow, but then, to Mamoru's relief, gives him a small but genuine smile – and responds by hooking an arm around his waist and pulling him even closer.

_O_ _kay_ , Mamoru thinks, as he snuggles against Ibuki and gets comfortable. _T_ _his is definitely a date_.

They stay like that for a while, cuddled together and relaxing in the warmth of each other's bodies, until Mamoru finally feels like it's the right time to ask a question he's been holding onto all night – actually, a lot longer than that, if he's honest.

“Ibuki,” he asks, “can I kiss you?”

He doesn't know what he expected, really – maybe a grumbled “okay” or “if you want” – but certainly not for Ibuki to just take a fistful of his hair and immediately drag him into a kiss that's significantly deeper and more intense than he'd been planning. All he can manage is a muffled noise of surprise before the hand in his hair pulls the two of them apart again, Ibuki regarding him with an unreadable look that might be affection or amusement or something else altogether. Mamoru is suddenly very aware of how warm his face feels.

“You don't have to ask,” Ibuki says.

For a moment Mamoru can't do anything but sit there, stunned, as he tries to process the last few seconds in his brain. It's not what he was expecting out of their first kiss – and he's spent a lot more time thinking about it than he's going to admit – but not that he's complaining or anything. Ibuki's face is starting to turn a little red too, but his own must look far worse considering how uncomfortably hot he feels. The two of them stare at each other for several long, embarrassing seconds before, finally, Mamoru wills his body to work. Heart racing, he leans back in for another kiss, and their lips meet much more softly than before. Mamoru presses himself closer against Ibuki, hands trailing eagerly through silver hair, and he decides to take another risk. It's worked out well enough so far.

Tugging insistently at Ibuki's hair, he practically drags the other man over on top of him. It's graceless and awkward and they end up in a tangle of limbs on the sofa, but Mamoru just pulls Ibuki against him for another kiss. He's been holding back for so long because he wasn't sure that this was what they both wanted, because Ibuki makes himself so unapproachable, but now that he has permission, there's no reason to stop.

They're both breathless when the kiss finally breaks, and Mamoru's heart is pounding. Ibuki gives him that amused look again.

“You said not to ask,” Mamoru explains, once he gets his breath back.

Ibuki snorts, barely suppressing a laugh. “I did,” he says, and then that warm, honest smile is back. It's so rare to see this side of him, and it makes Mamoru feel special in a way, because he's the one who made it happen, because Ibuki feels safe enough now to allow himself to be this genuine.

“Ibuki–” Mamoru isn't even sure what he wants to say, but it doesn't matter anyway, his words smothered by another kiss. Ibuki's hands find his hair again and _tug_ , and it _hurts_ , but if anything it just makes him more eager. He lets himself moan heavily into the kiss, because it's far too late now to be embarrassed about that sort of thing, and his own hands cling to Ibuki's shirt, urging him on.

The kiss ends much too soon, Ibuki suddenly pulling away and awkwardly averting his gaze. Mamoru shifts uncomfortably, and is about to ask if he did something wrong, or if they're moving too fast, or what, when Ibuki looks back up. He's smiling again.

“It's Kouji,” he says.

Mamoru doesn't get a chance to respond, as Ibuki – or _Kouji_ now, apparently, but wow, that's going to take some getting used to – shoves him back down on the sofa and climbs on top of him, practically straddling him. The two of them kiss again, and again, and at some point Kouji's tongue finds its way into Mamoru's mouth. It's all kind of gross and wet, and Kouji clearly doesn't really know what he's doing, but he makes up for lack of skill with intensity and determination. Mamoru wonders if it's his first time, and makes a mental note to ask later once they're not so occupied. For now, he explores Kouji's body with his hands, trailing his fingers over slender hips and, eventually, under clothing. Kouji's skin is warm and soft and Mamoru longs for more contact, wants to pull off both their clothes and drag Kouji to his bedroom and – and that really _would_ be moving too fast. There'll be plenty of time for that sort of thing in the future.

Eventually they settle into a more comfortable position, curled up against one another, still idly exploring each other's bodies with lips and hands. They're distracted enough that neither of them have any idea how the movie ends and, soon enough, they fall asleep together.

 

When Mamoru wakes up, it's in his bed instead of on the sofa, but he's warm and drowsy and Kouji is snoring gently beside him, so he decides not to question it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk.


End file.
